


if i had a dollar

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Hate Speech, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pet Names, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "Please, Hold Me."Jun had had a bad day.But Wonwoo would welcome him with open arms.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	if i had a dollar

Junhui and Minghao had just arrived back to Korea, they had had to come back later than planned because of a delayed plane flight. 

While Minghao was sleeping in the private waiting area, Junhui was scrolling through Twitter tiredly. 

He had had to get to the airport at 4:00 a.m. KST (Korean Standard Time) to arrive at 6:00 BT (Bejing Time) 

This meant he had to wake up and get ready himself at 2:00 a.m. KST as well as making sure that Minghao was ready by 3:00 a.m. KST. 

And when they had arrived back in Seoul?

1:00 a.m. KST. 

Minghao had slept during all the breaks and had totaled up about 2 hours of sleep in total which was about normal for him. 

Jun on the other hand had had about 20 minutes of sleep in total from 1:00 a.m one day to 1:00 a.m the next. 

Instead of sleeping he had scrolled through twitter, more specifically hate comments. He had helped Minghao out with hate comments several times, but it didn't mean he was immune from them. 

There was one in particular comment that stuck out his mind. 

**CoupsMarshmallowArms;**

There's something, I've always wondered. Why would J*nhui debut in a Korean group if he didn't have any talent? Like Hao is so talented but J*n is just this weird foreigner with no talent. Like, go back to your own damn country, worthless bitch. 

It hurt, to see that a carat thought that way, but he brushed it off, it was just one or two people wasn't it? 

Retweets; 34.8K 

That is what made Junhui spiral. 

the 95 line, Wonwoo, and Chan, picked the two boys up. 

Wonwoo had instantaneously realised something was off with Junhui. But they made it back to the dorms without a word. 

Wonwoo and Junhui were sitting in their shared bedroom. Wonwoo was reading while continuing to check on Jun every few minutes. 

Right before Wonwoo was going to check on the boy again, Jun spoke over him. 

"Please, hold me." He whimpered brokenly. 

"Of course, Junnie." Wonwoo smiled sadly as he crawled into Jun's bed, placing the elder on his thighs. 

The taller of the two placed his head against the others chest, embracing the warmth. 

"What's wrong, cupcake?" The rapper asked placing a kiss on Junhui's forehead. 

"I was scrolling through twitter," Jun started, Wonwoo hated when an explanation started with that, it was for certain that something bad happened, "There was a comment, It said that I was just-just an untalented foreigner, that I should go back to my own damn country, and that I'm a worthless bitch." 

Wonwoo gasped as he hear Jun talk brokenly, the fact that someone thought these things, it angered him. 

"You don't believe them, right?" He asked as Jun looked up to him teary eyed. 

"I'm not amazingly talented like Hao. It's true, isn't it? That I'm just some useless, untalented foreigner?" He mumbled looking back down as Wonwoo hugged him tightly. 

"Baby, If I could give a dollar for how much we all, we SEVENTEEN, loved you..you would be the richest man on Earth." Wonwoo said sadly, it broke him that Jun really believed that he was what that person had said. 

"Wonwoo, d-don't lie to me." Jun whispered as Joshua knocked on the door. 

"Come in, hyung." Wonwoo answered as Joshua opened the door. 

"Gyu says dinner is re- What's wrong?" He asked leaving the door open as he sat at the end of the bed. 

"Junnie here, isn't doing that well right now. He-he read a het comment and he believes it." Wonwoo explained running a hand through Junhui's hair. 

"Do you want me to tell him what it said for you, baby?" Wonwoo asked as the brown hair boy in his arms nodded. 

"It-It said that he was just an untalented foreigner, and that he was a-that he was a worthless bitch who should go back to his own country." The youngest of the three explained feeling his shirt get wetter. 

"I'm going to get Coups-hyung, Junnie, is that okay? Do you want anyone else?" Joshua asked rubbing the boys back. 

"Just you, hyungie and Wonwoo." Jun mumbled melting into Joshua's touch.

"Okay, baby." 

Once they had explained to Seungcheol what had happened, the eldest gently rubbed the Chinese mans stomach as he spoke. 

"Junnie, I need you to listen to me." He smiled comfortingly. 

"You might not be as amazingly talented as Hao, but it doesn't make you any less perfect. You're in SEVENTEEN for a reason, because you belong here. You are not just some untalented foreigner, you are Chinese but that doesn't matter. Being Chinese is perfect. And more than anything else Junnie. You are not worthless and never will be. I need you to remember this, you are perfect just being Wen Junhui." 

Jun silently whimpered into Wonwoo while Joshua and Seungcheol gently rubbed his back and stomach. 

"Can I tell you something Junnie?" Wonwoo asked quietly. Jun nodded. 

"What I said was a lie. It's not true that if I had a dollar for how much we loved you, you would be the richest man. However, It is true that if I had a nickel for how much we all loved you, you we still be the richest man." He smiled pecking Jun on the cheek softly. 

Jun giggled softly before falling asleep. 

"I'm gonna tell the others what happened, Wonwoo, you and Shua, just stay in here and cuddle with Junnie. He deserves it." 


End file.
